


shut the fuck up

by lilspicyx, lilwall14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, horse girl shawtykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspicyx/pseuds/lilspicyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilwall14/pseuds/lilwall14
Summary: okay
Relationships: dradarlorgenap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	shut the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> karl is 69 years old at the nursing home, his grandson badboyhalo come to visit with his sons george and sapnap. baldboyhalo oops i mean bad has a big crush on a boy but doesnt want to tell his grandpappy mr karl. badboyhalo got divorced from his wife in walmart.

Bad was crying becauce he was humi8.,itaed. His wife divorced him infront of 1.7 trillions poeple. Right in walmart. The same walmart where he left his groceries. All of a sudden bad saw a red dot on his ex wifes forehead. THEN EVERYING BLACK. he spotted a sniper in a green from afar on the top of the building, she was shot straight through the head. it was hard bad to not get on his knees and suck his dick right away. he was rid of that dumb hoe. he looked back up to spot the sniper but he was gone. Bad speedran back home to his kids. karl was YAGADOOBEEDAPOp. karl found crack OH NO. george was crying but he was also sleepiung like always. then he heard a gun shot at his door. he swung the door open to see a man in a green hooding hold the neighbors cat but it was dead.

"here i got this for you." said the man in the green hoodie.

"thanks?" said bad as he took the dead cat. "who are you exactly."

Green hoodie man sighed, "you can call me, floordia man." then he speedran to the moon like vector DODODODODOD.

floorida man came back and asked bad to marry him, but bad had to stop and said i have to think about this. my ex wife just died, it's a little sudden, give me a couple hours. Then a man with a very deep voice came to the door.

"t̷̨̘̫̫̦͖̠̼̊̐͌̌͘̕̚ͅḧ̴̢̦̟́̈́͛̏͂͘ǎ̵̢̗̼̭t̵͈͗͐̍̈̒͆̊͆ͅs̶̡̙͙̋̉̈́̚̕͜͝ ̵͍͕̦̱͑͊̌̐͗͌̎̔m̵̞̳̺̄̍̐̋y̵̨̠͛͋̆͒̽̂ ̴̧͌̊͐̾͠f̵̧̱̬̗̝͈̃̾u̴͙̹̖̙̻͈̯̺̭̒͊̈́č̸̱̲̮̈͜k̷̓̽̆̈̓ͅi̷̢̧͚͇͚̩͒ͅn̵̢̰̪̤͎̺̲̪̻͛̊̏͗̓̎̊̽̚͝g̶̨͓̺͔̤̘͎͐̑͒̿̌̿̚ͅ ̵̱̳̮̾͗̎͠ͅc̵̨̡͍̟͇̪̰̫̪̽̾͐̔̏̅̿̄̊̉a̵̧͚͖͙̻̻̰̼͓̾̽̈́̚͠͝͝t̴̘̺͈̩̦̘̅̅̾̒̽̌͒ͅ ̵̧̻̥̗͓̖̼̹͕̞̔͒̅̆̃͂͘͝p̸̰̹̦̒̓͘ͅr̵̡̻̺̫̮̦͗i̶̭͖̼͙̬̳̖̣̒̇̓̊̕̚͜c̸̝̳̰̱̘̍͘k̷̮͚̙̫̙̻̂"

"CORPSE LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN FUCK," said bad then karl started crying, floordia man picked up karl and punted him into the sun. george finally woke and missed everything then asked for a bowl scrambled eggs. gweiorge is from the fucking sims. all of a sudden a blue hair man showed up at the door.

"NINJA?" everyone yelled in unison.

"no im sleepy," I like skywars noobs. skeepy walked over to a big white van and pulled out his 100 kids, that were not kidnapped and were actually all his biologially.

Bad said "SKEPPY YOU MUFFIN PRICK"


End file.
